What
by Jylano
Summary: Theuf


#1 - EnderDragon, Monarque de la Fin -

L'EnderDragon. Vous le connaissez. Cet immense dragon noir vivant dans un monde rempli par le vide, le n ant. L'EnderWorld.  
>Je vais vous raconter son histoire. L'histoire de ce d mon g ant qui a tuer nombre d' tres innocents...<p>

On raconte qu'il a t cr bien avant l'esp ce humaine, aux c t s de ses fr res Dragon. Cependant, il f t sp cial aux yeux de ses amis. Lors de ses envols, on dit que des particules magiques volaient en dessous de ses ailesx avant, carlates. Ces particules offraient morts aux tres vivants les touchants. Il f t emprisonn dans un monde vide. L'herbe corrompue semblait d compos e et devint blanche. Elle f t tellement d truite qu'elle se trouait. Le pauvre dragon pourtant pacifique regardait, cette terre, se purifier de la mauvaise herbe et devenir simplement blanche. On dit, qu'un jour,  
>un homme aux yeux purifi s de toutes couleurs d colora la couleur et l'esprit du dragon, ce qui le fit devenir fou.<br>Il d truit sa cage et revient dans l'Overworld, br ler villages et for ts. Il tua ses amis dragons par la suite.  
>Des mill naires plus tard, l' me corrompue des dragons envahissant les plaines et les for ts se d sint gr rent la venue d'un tre humain aux pouvoirs extraordinaire, Notch. Il renferma le dragon tueur dans sa cage, dans la cage d part. Il nomma ce monde l'EnderWorld et d truit les sectes d'indig nes lui ayant consacr s puissances et honneurs et ferma les portails avec du magma purifi .<p>

Plus tard, les tres humains et les Jean Kevin purent na tre dans un monde pacifique. Du haut de son tr ne corrompu,  
>ce Dragon for aient les humains et les pauvres Steve se suicider, et les ressusciter en Enderman, ses soldats corrompus. Sa magie fut arr t e, lorsqu'il avait assez de sous-fifres. Beaucoup furent envoy s dans l'OverWorld pour forger de nouvelles mes pour leur dieu.<p>

La suite, nous la forgeons...

#2 - Wither, Seigneur Infernal des Morts -

Le Wither est un fant me d moniaque trois t tes qui vit dans le Nether aux c t s de ses soldats.  
>Je vais vous raconter son histoire. L'histoire de ce d mon fant matique qui a hanter nombre d'esprits...<p>

On dit qu'il a t cr par un homme aux yeux blancs, dans les fin-fonds de l'enfer, le Nether. Il vit pendant des mill naires dans ce monde envahit par la lave. Nombre d'indig nes tentaient de repousser ses assauts continuels jusqu' l'apparition d'un tre qui r volutionna le monde, Notch. Par la suite, on raconte qu'il d fia ce d mon en duel. Un rude combat s'ensuivit, mais Notch sortait vainqueur et dispers sa t te et son corps dans tout le Nether pour viter qu'il se r incarne.  
>Cependant, son esprit r gnait dans le Nether et dans l'Overworld. Les morts-vivants debout faisaient r gner terreur et sang dans tout les mondes. Mais lorsque des squelettes de l'OverWorld tombaient, des ossements immol s se relev rent et prirent l'apparence de leur seigneur au corps d truit. Les soldats du Wither se dirig rent vers l'objectif de relever leur chef de guerre pour d truire les mondes nouveau. Le sable des mes et ses trois cr nes r unis tait le seul moyen de le ramener la vie afin de rediriger physiquement ses f roces guerriers.<p>

Lors de la ressurection du Wither, on dit qu'il commanda ses arm es pour en cr er une centaine d'autres. Cependant, Notch se fit rappel sur le monde pour d truire le Wither une bonne fois pour toutes. Au c t s de son arm e de civils et de ses amis, il mena une dure bataille face ce d mon.

Il fut d truit mais des centaines d'humains et de Steve sont morts durant cette guerre...  
>Mais sa forme mentale ne fut pas d truite, et on dit qu'il est invincible et que seule sa couche physique peut tre limin e.<p>

#3 - La Bedrock -

La Bedrock est un bloc qui est cens tre indestructible.  
>Mais son histoire est un peu plus profonde que a...<p>

La bedrock est un bloc existant depuis la cr ation du monde, tout comme les autres mati res premi res et autres ressources naturelles. On dit que le premier homme existant, Notch, a forg une pierre aussi puissante afin de prot ger les races humaines jusqu' la fin des temps. Et si cette r alit tait toute autre ?

En effet, l'histoire la plus probable est que ce bloc a t cr par les soldats de l'Enderdragon, je parle bien s r des Endermens. Cette supposition a t faite car certains des habitants de l'EnderWorld, en fran ais le Monde de la Fin,  
>ou bien simplement La Fin aussi appel Le Vide, ont voulu prot ger l'humanit de l'ennemi commun de tout les tres vivants, la mort et le vide. Certains Endermens sont effectivement pacifique, et c'est pour a que certains moddeurs comme Fabiulu qui est le cr ateur du mod Farlanders ont cr des mods pour faire comprendre au monde que les Endermens (du moins certains) ne veulent que du bien aux tres-vivants.<p>

Pourquoi les Endermens ont voulus prot ger le monde en cr ant la Bedrock ?  
>C'est tr s simple.<p>

Comme dit dans une th orie pr c dente, les Endermens sont l'incarnation d c d e et corrompue d' mes vivantes d truites par l'Enderdragon. Tout les Endermens ont leur libert , mais beaucoup ont rejoins l'Enderdragon qui est celui qui leur a "redonn vie". D'autres ont rejoint leur monde natal et ont d cid de vivre une nouvelle vie. Mais certains veulent prot ger l'humanit dont ils ont fait parti, et donc sont les Gardiens du Vide.

#4 - Le Nether -

Le Nether, dit l'Enfer est un monde qu'on dit cruel.  
>Mais je vais prouver que le Nether n'est l'Enfer.<p>

a peut para tre inimaginable, mais le Nether n'est pas l'Enfer. Analysons le portail pour traverser ce monde.  
>Fait partir d'obsidienne elle-m me faite par de la lave et de l'eau. Jusque l , c'est normal. Mais.<p>

Lorsque nous passons le portail du Nether, on appara t rapidement sur des terres rouges feu nomm es les Netherrack. Le Nether est aussi compos e de lave, or d'un mat riel primaire pour la construction du portail du Nether.

O je veux en venir ? Je peux affirmer que le Nether est en r alit une r alit d form e de l'OverWorld.  
>La lave a d j envahie une belle partie de l'OverWorld, en spawnant en pleine nature sur des structures de stone par exemple, tandis que dans le Nether, la lave est omnipr sente. Pourquoi une telle th orie ? Il peut y avoir des th ories qui peuvent contrer celle-ci. Mais d'autres choses nous permettent d' valuer une telle th orie.<p>

Les pigmen. Pourquoi pas une forme volu e cr e par des humains scientifiques qui ont fait des exp riences sur des cochons qui ont, au final d truits le monde ? On peut dire la m me chose des poulpes se transformant en ghast apr s une mutation g n tique. Les magmacube sont peut- tre des slimes qui ont t immerg s dans de la lave pour les transformer volontairement. Les squelettes peut- tre sont galement la base des Blaze, de part leur corps en forme de b ton. Puet- tre que leur Blaze Rode sont des os reforg s. Pour le Wither Skeleton, on a d j parl s de la possibilit que a soit des squelettes, vaincus, qui ont t rappel s par l' me du Wither qui ont noircis ses os pour devenir un soldat plus puissant encore du Wither. La Netherrack, peut- tre de la terre, au vu de sa fragilit . La stonebrick, peut tre galement des Stronghold qui ont t envahis par les monstruosit s scientifiques.

Mais une question reste active. Pourquoi les Stronghold du Nether alias les Forteresses du Nether comme on les connait ne sont pas sous-terres. C'est plus compliqu que a.

En v rit , peut- tre que cette r alit d form e serait en r alit l'ancien bastion humain ? Les monstres cr s par ces scientifiques ont men s le monde la destruction. Notch, le premier homme et suppos dieu de la plan te et du monde, a ensuite reg n r un monde qu'on connait comme l'OverWorld, ou bien, le Monde d'Au-dessus.

Le toit du Nether, la bedrock m nerait-il au bastion actuel, une protection ?

On a vu dans la th orie pr c dente que la Bedrock a t forg e par les Endermens afin de prot ger l'humanit du Vide et de l'EnderDragon, ainsi que de la mort. Une autre raison aurait pu se lier a.  
>Peut- tre que le Nether serait l'une des raisons les plus dangereuses ?<p>

La destruction de l'ancien bastion humain a pu galement cr er un monde apocalyptique qui aurait cr la lave qui est un fluide sortant depuis des fractures caus es par les sujets d'exp riences g n tiques.

Toutes les questions ont trouv s leurs r ponses.

#5 - Les dieux de l'Ether -

Beaucoup connaissent le mod Ether.  
>Un mod tr s connu et souvent confondu avec l'Aether.<br>Mais l , on va parler des boss de l'Ether, qui sont intriguants.

Les boss de l'Ether, si vous ne les connaissez pas:  
>- Nix, la Violente - Dante, le Faucon Noir - Atlas, le Dieu Poss d<p>

On suppose que Atlas, Nix et Dante soient des cr ations d'un homme que vous connaissez tous, Herobrine. Mais c'est tr s dur expliquer car beaucoup diront que Herobrine n'a jamais cr de monstres dans des mods et que c'est tout bonnement impossible.

Sachez tout d'abord qu'apr s l' chec de l'Enderdragon, Herobrine a cr de nouveaux soldats, Nix, Dante et bien entendu Atlas afin de d truire le monde et r gner. Je peux vous assurer que ce sont ses cr atures. Il y'a d j une chose assez int ressante et intriguante savoir. Leur invocation.

On parle souvent d'une invocation d'Herobrine qui consiste cr er un totem pour l'invoquer.  
>Pareil pour Nix, Dante et Atlas, leur totem est requis.<p>

On sait galement que Nix peux invoquer des petites cr atures de diamants, tout comme Herobrine qui, lui,  
>contr le des animaux et autres tres. Dante, lui, peux vous aveugler avec l'effet Blindness tout comme Herobrine. Mais lui poss de le pouvoir d'un Ghast, ce qui le rend peut- tre plus puissant que Herobrine.<br>Atlas est sans doute le plus puissant de ses agents.

Il a h rit des pouvoirs de son cr ateur, c'est de contr ler les tres et d'en ressusciter.  
>Si a c'est pas assez pour vous convaincre.<p>

Mais comment a se fait qu'on retrouve ces agents et leurs dimensions uniquement dans un mod ?  
>Car Notch, qui n'a pas r ussi les vaincre a du d truire cette dimension et ainsi ne souffler ce secret qu' tr s peu de personne.<p>

Et voil comment est n ce mod ! 


End file.
